Thnks Fr Th Mmrs
by Licia Parker
Summary: Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great...Riku sees Kairi one last time before he leaves her to finally be with Sora. Riku compares her to Sora the entire time. SoRiku. Rated M for MM don't like don't read. I use flames for omelettes..


disclaimer: Don't own kingdom hearts...if i did all the yaoi fangirls out there would worship me...and the rest of the world...well...lets not try and think about what they would do to us

had this idea while listening to Fall Out Boy's song 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' yup...some of the lyrics are in there kinda...so read on...tis a one-shot kinda short.

* * *

Riku looked down at Sora. The younger male was cuddled against his chest, sleeping peacefully. Riku carefully climbed out of bed. Tonight was the night that he was saying good bye to Kairi. He'd been with Sora six months. Cheated on Kairi for his best friend. He sighed as he pulled on his jeans. 

Sora stirred and looked at Riku, "Ri?"

"Shush; I'll be back, I have to go in for work." Riku reached across the bed and ran a hand through Sora's hair. He pressed a kiss to Sora's temple and sat there as Sora fell back asleep.

Riku finished dressing and put the necessary items in his pocket. He smiled at Sora one last time before leaving his room.

Riku walked down the hall of the hotel. He opened the door and stared at the red head smoking on the balcony. He joined her, "Only you would pick a hotel as snazzy as your father's for a late night tryst."

"You know me, the trashier the better." Kairi smiled smugly, "Come on, let's get this over with." She walked towards Riku, dropping her coat down her shoulders as she walked.

Riku watched as the coat fell, abandoned on the floor, revealing her in just her bra and panties. "Black lace, how fitting." He rolled his eyes as she latched onto him.

"How could you leave me for him?" Kairi breathed as Riku's mouth ghosted over her abdomen. Riku looked at Kairi before leaning to kiss her, never answering her question.

"You taste like Sora." Riku mumbled. He kissed her again. "He tastes sweeter." Kairi pouted at the insult.

"Does he do this?" She arched into him, barely grazing his chest, something that used to drive Riku crazy.

"That and more." Riku unclasped her bra and flung it to the side to join her panties.

Kairi was moaning in want as Riku pleasured her with his fingers, "Riku please. I want you inside of me." She pushed his hand away and divested him of the rest of his clothing.

She was disappointed to fin that he was limp, "Do I not excite you any more, Riku?"

"No." He hid his face, ashamed that he was doing this when he could be home with Sora.

"Lemme help you." Kairi smirked as Riku gasped. He held onto the sheets as she fisted him.

"So…Sora…" Riku whispered. He was closed and he knew Kairi knew it.

Kairi moaned loudly as she lowered herself onto him. Riku could do nothing but thrust upward as he thought of his earlier encounter with Sora.

Sora had made him dinner and desert, a present to congratulate him for becoming a major lawyer. After dinner was finished, they cuddled on the couch until Sora began to turn on the charm. Within minutes, he had Sora pinned to the couch gasping for more.

Riku flipped Kairi so he was on top. "Sora." He threw his head back, as Kairi begged him.

"Harder, faster, Riku!" Kairi clung to the silver-haired male.

Riku smiled slightly as he remembered how Sora had looked on the couch, pinned under him. His eyes had been a hazy blue, his cheeks tinted pink and lips swollen. He was gasping Riku's name as Riku worked to peel the apron off him, all the while stroking him gently. He knew Sora was close and it only made him go slower.

Sora came several minutes later, all over the plastic apron and Riku's hand. He thrashed wildly, screaming Riku's name into the ceiling.

Think of his spiky-haired brunette, Riku came with Sora's name on his lips. Kairi finished a few seconds after. Riku pulled out and disappeared into the bathroom. He cleaned himself off and returned, throwing a cloth at Kairi. He dropped the condom wrapper and tied off condom into the trash as he dressed again.

"Kairi watched him from the bed, "Will I see you again?"

"Not like this, "Riku answered, 'this arrangement is over. I have Sora now, while he'll understand now he won't later. I won't do this to him, I love him."

"You used to love me," Kairi said sadly.

"And I might have continued if you didn't have your own agenda." Riku pressed one last kiss to Kairi's cheek, "I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Riku opened the front door and dashed to the bathroom. He showered and dropped his clothes into the laundry basket. Rubbing at his hair, Riku pulled on a pair of boxers and walked to the bedroom.

Riku stood, watching Sora. Sora stirred and sleepily looked up at Riku. He sat up, letting the sheets drop to his hips. "Riku?" Riku dropped to the mattress, clinging to Sora's waist, "You saw Kairi again didn't you?" Sora asked, stroking Riku's hair.

"Yeah." Riku whispered "But I finally said goodbye. No more Kairi, Sora. No more Kairi."

"As long as you're happy." Sora said sadly. Riku sat up and stroked Sora's cheek.

"I am happy." Riku smiled and leaned forward, kissing Sora. He pulled back eyes still closed, "Much sweeter…"

"What?" Sora asked, confused

"Nothing." Riku pulled Sora close to him and laid down. "Sleep love." Sora nodded smiling against Riku's bare chest, "Love you, So-chan."

"Love you too, Ri-kun." Sora nuzzled Riku's chest and fell asleep.

Riku stared up at the ceiling, "Thanks for the memories…even thought they weren't so great…" Riku smiled before falling asleep himself.

* * *

so yeah. lemme know what you think. BY THE WAY! I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested! send a review my way and lemme know...you can also look at my profile for an email address!! i'll put one up there you can reach me at so don't forget: molest that poor defenseless purple button and lemme know what you think 


End file.
